


Fight for Fluff

by Kougayon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Plushies, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: Ever since they—or well, Goro—won the enormous plushie, the brunet has yet to let go of it for hardly a second. Every time Akira glances over, he finds the former detective holding it close, occasionally burying his nose into the soft fur. Sometimes smiling when he looks at it.Which is all well and good, of course. However…“Babe, did you really have to bring it to bed?”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195





	Fight for Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for [@ticho_mp4](https://twitter.com/ticho_mp4?s=21) !! 
> 
> Just a short little one-shot of Goro and Akira cuddling and battling for a cute plushie! 
> 
> [The teddy bear](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/708067083627528242/753122530440773652/image0.jpg)
> 
> Please enjoy!

The nightly lights of Destiny Land are almost blinding. The roars and scattered white noise of the surrounding crowd elicits both excitement, as well as annoyance as Akira has to practically yell in his boyfriend’s ear just to be heard. 

The tickets for this place didn’t exactly come cheap, but given how it’s their anniversary, Akira opted to do something special. Goro’s never been to any sort of theme park before… the poor guy never had the time nor the budget. 

All the more reason why seeing his eyes lit up with wonder at the overwhelming number of attractions and rides, the clip-on bunny ears on his head bouncing as he looks around, makes his heart skip a beat. He’s never seen him this…  _ excited  _ before. Seems like even  _ he  _ can’t resist letting his inner-child free in a place like this. 

To think he almost went the generic route and picked some fancy restaurant… 

“I take it you're enjoying yourself?”

Goro doesn't respond. His eyes are currently glued to something in the distant booth area. 

“...Goro?”

Still no response. 

Akira leans over, slowly inching closer to the side of his face—Goro  _ still  _ distracted with whatever he’s staring at. Without another warning, the raven presses a quick and chaste peck to his cheek and pulls away with a grin as Goro spins around. 

“WH—” he sputters, placing a hand over his cheek as he snaps out his hypnotic state. “What?”

“Whatcha looking at?”

“Oh. Uh…” the brunet returns his attention to the mini-game area in the distance. Akira follows his gaze to find a flashing neon sign labeled **_‘SHOOT-A-DUCK,’_** and below it, a small booth with wooden ducks moving side to side. As well as a couple of toy revolvers laid before it… He also takes notice of the numerous prizes strung up around the booth, one of them being a jumbo teddy bear the size of a grown adult. 

“What? You want the  _ big teddy bear? _ ” Akira snickers. 

“For your information,  _ asshole _ , I thought it looked  _ fun _ ,” the former detective shoots him a glare. He purses his lips and pouts, looking away. “ And I want the teddy bear… ”

Akira giggles at his embarrassment. He’s too cute. “Babe, it’s fine. There’s no shame in wanting a giant stuffed animal. Come on, we’ll play for it!” 

“I didn’t—hey!” Without even giving him a choice, he grabs Goro’s hand and drags him towards the booth. There, he hands the waiting attendant a few play-tokens and picks up one of the toy guns, ready to begin. Goro scoffs. 

“Wait, you paid for _both_ of us to play?”

“Yeah, why not! You said it looked fun. We can make it a little competition.”

“You  _ know  _ I’m a far better shot when it comes to games like these, right?”

Akira puckers his bottom lip, offering him a pair of puppy-eyes. “Come  _ ooon _ … Let me try to win it for you!”

Goro huffs, but smiles. “Fine.” However, the heartfelt expression quickly turns to a cheeky grin as he takes his position beside his boyfriend, picks up the revolver, and spins the cylinder. “But, just know that you won’t be able to hit a single target.”

They both take their aim, Akira gripping the gun with both hands as Goro nonchalantly holds with one. A bell rings and several wooden cut-outs of ducks pop into place and begin moving across the platform. However, before Akira can so much as pull the trigger, he hears several blunt shots fire off next to him as each of the ducks disappear one by one in a matter of seconds. 

He blinks, looking over to his boyfriend twirling the toy gun around his finger with a smirk as he points to the enormous teddy bear across the booth. 

“I’ll take the bear please.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s late into the night now and the two men are currently snuggled in bed after their escapades at Destiny Land. 

Ever since they—or well,  _ Goro _ —won the enormous plushie, the brunet has yet to let go of it for hardly a second. Every time Akira glances over, he finds the former detective holding it close, occasionally burying his nose into the soft fur. Sometimes smiling when he looks at it. 

Which is all well and good, of course. However… 

“Babe, did you  _ really  _ have to bring it to  _ bed?” _

Goro looks up from behind the bear’s fluffy ears with a stern expression. “Yes.”

“Well, if you’re going to force me to sleep with this thing against my will, can I at least cuddle it too?”

“Knock yourself out.”

Akira turns on his side and inches a bit close. He then drapes an arm across the bear, pulling himself close and nuzzling into the fluffy fur. 

It’s so…  _ soft. _

No wonder Goro can’t seem to let it go. 

Akira pulls the bear even closer, burying his entire face into its warmth. However, a certain detective isn’t having it. He can hear the brunet on the other side of the giant plushie grumbling and growling as he pulls the bear back his way. 

“Stop hogging Mr. Bonkers!”

_ “Mr. Bonkers…?” _

“I-It’s what I named him!” Goro says as he yanks the bear away, pulling it completely out of Akira’s reach as he hugs it for himself. 

“Hey—Now  _ you’re  _ hogging him!” 

Akira grabs the bear by the arm and attempts to free it from Goro’s arms, however the brunet’s grip on it is far too tight. With both arms now encased around the plushie’s middle, he’s determined to hold onto it no matter what… Even though it leaves his sides completely exposed. 

A careless mistake, as the raven knows his boyfriend’s weaknesses all too well. 

Akira’s voice takes on the same deep, preying tone as Joker’s had in the metaverse. 

“ _ Fool _ . You’ve left yourself wide open—!”

He doesn’t hesitate. In an instant, his fingers are at Goro’s rib cage and tickling his most sensitive area. The boom of laughs that instantly erupt from Goro’s mouth are nothing short of entertaining. 

“Wait, STO—A-HAHAHAHAHA!!”

But still, Goro clings onto the teddy, holding onto Bonkers and powering through Akira’s incessant touches as best he can… Unfortunately for him, it’s too much to bear.

“AHAHA-AKIRA, S-STOP—!!” 

Goro eventually caves, releasing his grip on Bonkers to fend off his boyfriend’s hands. Akira immediately seizes his opportunity and snatches the bear away. He looks on at the gasping brunet with a victorious grin. 

“ _ Akira…!” _ Goro growls through short breaths as he weakly attempts to grab the bear back. 

Akira giggles. “Alright, alright. How about this—”

The raven snuggles back under the covers and places the bear  _ between _ them, wrapping an arm around Bonker’s body and urging Goro to do the same. 

“We’ll just cuddle it together. How about that?”

“Mm..” the brunet mutters, but follows suit. Hugging the bear closely once more. Muffling his voice as he nuzzles his face into the fur. “This will do, I suppose.”

The two men drift off into a sound sleep, their new bedtime companion sandwiched between them. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
